Someday Soon
by MrsNiallHoran131
Summary: Naruto & friends have been sent on a mission. To HOGWARTS! And the Akasuki/Oro have teamed up with Voldy! But their not after Sasu&Naru&Harry. Their after Harry and Gaara's preg. fiancee! What will come of THIS! R/R pwease? raiting prob going 2 change.


_**Sakura's POV**_

"I don't _wanna_ go to some stupid school for wizards and witches." Naruto muttered, arms crossed as he slouched in the Hokage's chair. I watched Tsunade carefully as she ran an angry hand through her hair.

"I don't care what you want." she seethed, teeth clenched. "We have been asked to send a group of ninja to Hogwarts. I'm sending the sixteen of you because, while only two of you are jounin, you are my most elite ninja."

"But Gaara and Temari are _Suna nin_." Naruto whined, pointing at the ninja in question.

"Naruto." I snapped, sick of his childishness. "If you so much as open your mouth _one more time_, I will freaking _punch _you to England." the Kyuubi vessel paled and hung his head.

"Thank you, Sakura." Tsunade said, nodding at me. "Now, you shall be gone for an indefinite amount of time, but pack lightly. You will have to purchase different clothing upon arrival so as to help you fit in.'

"But Tsunade," Akiko spoke up, one hand one her pregnant belly. "Why are you sending me?"

"Because I watched you train with Shikamaru, Ino, and Chouji yesterday." the Hokage replied, walking over and laying a hand on the young girl's shoulder. "Even six months pregnant you are one of the best kunoichi in our village. And besides, Gaara would probably sneak you out if I didn't let you go. And then he'd kill me in my sleep. You know he refuses to let you out of his sight."

The red-headed jinjuruki grunted in agreement.

"But Shikamaru might kill you in your sleep for _letting _her go." Ino pointed out.

"He's too lazy." Kiba stated, nodding at Shikamaru, who was _sleeping _in the corner.

Proving our point.

"What do we have to do?" asked Karin, swatting at Suigetsu's roaming hands.

"Well, I can give Suigetsu a mini mission right now." Tsunade glared at the Ex-Missing Nin. "Keep your hand to yourself or I'll remove them." the silver-haired boy's hands jerked away. "Back to your real mission. Sakura, you, Sasuke, Tenten, Neji, Hinata, Naruto, Akiko, and Gaara will be going to fetch Harry Potter. You are to take him to the Weasley's. He does not know your coming, so please don't give him and his family a heart attack."

"At least he has a family." Naruto snapped.

"He lives with his aunt and uncle." Tsunade snarled. "His parents were murdered by man named Voldemort, whom we've recently learned had joined forces with Orochimaru _and _the Akataskui."

"Great." Sasuke mumbled. "So now there's a whole _army _after me and Naruto."

"Not just you and Naruto." Tsunade said. "But everyone in this room. Actually, their main targets are not you two, but this Potter kid and Akiko."

Akiko's face turned a pale green, so that it matched her hair.

"My _sister_?" Maemi shrieked. "What the hell could they possibly want with her? Or this Potter kid, for that matter? I could understand when they were after Naruto and Chicken head, but..."

"Your sister is carrying the child of the one-tailed demon inside of her." I replied quietly. "Tsunade and I have already explained to Akiko that there was a good chance of something like this happening. Because this child carries part of the demon inside of it. And to make matters worse, there's actually two of them. Twins, just like you two."

"It's not fair." Akiko whimpered. "Why can't my kid's have a normal life? If neither me nor Gaara could, why not them?"

"You'll be fine, Aki." Tenten promised, putting her arm around the crying girl. "You're fucking nuts if you think any of us will let anything happen to you. Gaara and Shika would skin us alive if we did!"

"What will the others be doing while we're with Potter-san?" Hinata piped up, though it was hard to hear her because she was so quiet.

"They will be with the Weasley's." Tsunade shuffled through a stack of paper and pulled out a photo. It was of a family of nine, all with distinct red hair. "The five oldest no longer live with them, but they only have four extra rooms in addition the one the eldest children have recently moved out of. Meaning you'll have to share."

"Not a problem with me!" Kiba barked, eyeing Temari. She eyed him right back.

"I'm not going to argue." Suigetsu muttered. He was practically fucking Karin with his eyes. Karin _rolled _her eyes.

"The youth in this room never ceases to amaze me!" Lee shouted. Maemi sighed and kissed him to keep him quiet.

"It wouldn't be the first time I had to share a room or bed with Shika-kun." Ino said, moving to stand beside her sleeping boyfriend, kicking him slightly to wake him up.

"Here are the scrolls with information." Tsunade handed me a pile of scrolls and a pile of scrolls to Temari. "Now get out of my office! You leave in an hour."

"But how the hell are we going to get to London?" I asked.

"Meet back here in an hour." she replied dismissively.

I rummaged through my drawers, trying to find something to wear, as well as something to pack.

"Do I own nothing casual?" I muttered to myself.

"Not that I know of." a deep voice behind me said. I let out a small shriek and toppled over. "At least, I've never seen you in anything other than ninja, training, or formal attire."

"Sasuke, for god's sake!" I huffed, standing up and swatting the boy. "Stop that!"

"Entering my room?" he asked, moving to his set of drawers. "I live here, too, you know."

"I know, but you don't need to scare the crap outta me every time you come in!" I threw a pair of shorts at him. "Maybe I should do to you what Ino did to Shikamaru and hide your house key."

"Maybe you should stop yapping and finish packing." he suggested. He was forced to duck as a shuriken was thrown at his head.

"If I wanted your opinion, I would have asked." I muttered. "Give me one of your shirts."

"Why?"

"Because I have more pants than shirts."

"One with or without the Uchiha fan?"

"I'll _be _an Uchiha soon, so with."

He tossed me a black shirt that was plain except for large the red and white fan on the back. I pulled it on and breathed in Sasuke's scent.

"Why do you insist on smelling my clothes when I'm right here?" Sasuke asked, coming up behind me and putting his arms around me.

"Because the clothes don't look at me funny when I do it." I replied.

"Hn."

"Oh, no." I turned around in his arms and poked him in the chest. "Don't start that again."

"We have to go now." was all he said in reply.

"Let me get this straight." I said, clenching my fists so I didn't slam my hands down on Lady Tsunade's desk. "Your making us take a _plane_ and then a _train _to get to this place?"

"Only those of you going to collect the Potter boy." Tsunade replied calmly.

"No. I refuse." I snarled, crossing my arms and sitting down on the floor. Much like a small, pouting child.

"Too late, Sakura." the Hokage snapped. "You already agreed to go on this mission."

"Yeah but that was _before _I heard how we were getting there!"

"Uh, girls?" interrupted Hinata. "We need to leave. _Now_."

"Shit." mutter Tsunade.

Ino, Shikamaru, Maemi, Lee, Temari, Kiba, Karin, and Suigetsu had already left for the Weasley's. _They _just ninja-poofed to where they were supposed to be. But _we _had to take motorised things that I couldn't have Maemi take apart to see how they worked.

_And I didn't like that!_


End file.
